battle_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Hardy
Appearance Black hair, rich hazel eyes, and possessing an overall "sharpness" to his face, Samuel gives off a very firm and business-like appearance. He is usually seen in a variety of different, "casual" suits that are enveloped in different coats. Although his head is full of long and silky hair, Samuel mostly keeps it wrapped up tight in a ponytail, and finishes it off with a leather hat on top. Because of his hands being severely scarred from pieces of shrapnel, Samuel always has them covered in slender but elastic gloves. Similarly built and toned like Marcél, Samuel is a product of the Civil War and intense training regimes from his master. Handsome and fashionable, Samuel appears to be in his mid-twenties. History As stated, Samuel was an American soldier in the Civil War, and was one of the best at that. The only thing holding him back, was his fiery temper towards both his fellow brothers and his commanders. During an intense firefight due to the result of an ambush, Samuel's entire unit was wiped out in a few minutes, and the former was perceived dead from a shot to his windpipe. By some sort of miracle (or curse as described by Samuel), he remained alive for three days among his dead brothers, of which were beginning to stink. On the third day, by pure chance, a starving Marcél happened to stumble across the newly made graveyard, and began feeding on Samuel's unit. Soon noticing that the latter was still alive, albeit just barely, Marcél made Samuel a deal that he couldn't refuse. The rest is history, Marcél was gifted a loyal right hand, and Samuel being granted a new life. Personality Samuel's loyalty to Marcél is unbreakable and runs deep. Whatever his master asks or wants done, Samuel makes damn sure it gets done down to the letter. While Marcél is cool tempered, well-mannered, and cunning, Samuel has a very short fuse. Although he's gotten better due to Marcél's constant mentoring over the years, Samuel will still lash out at fellow vampires and anyone who he deems is a threat to his master. Samuel is also incredibly brutal and ruthless whenever he's hungry. Powers/Abilities Samuel possesses your typical array of vampiric abilities, albeit much more powerful. Although still being a good deal weaker than Marcél, Samuel is still incredibly strong and skilled in the art of battle. His experience from war combined with his supernatural abilities, makes this vampire an extremely deadly force to be reckoned with. Samuel also possesses extraordinary tracking skills, thanks partly to an unnaturally good nose, and can hunt down even the most elusive of beings in a matter of time. Because of additional training from his master, Samuel is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant. Weapons/Equipment Samuel carries with him his trusty saber that now, thanks to a little black magic, will never lose its edge nor rust. He also usually has a variety of Ruger firearms in his coat pocket, all of which only having two bullets in the chamber. Because of him having a war-torn mindset, Samuel is considered the weapons specialist in his circle of allies; he always has new and exotic weapons circulating throughout the mansion's basement vault.